Dime Sensei
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Porque en el corazón nadie manda, no siempre podemos elegir de quien enamorarnos, aún se si trata de un sensei gruñón o una hiperactiva y casi infantil estudiante, cuando el amor llama, es inútil resistirse


_**Dedicado a las personas cuya lectura no solo gira en el ICHIRUKI… Existen otras parejas en Bleach y aún más en otros animes :3**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Dime Sensei**

 _By Maryeli/Milly–chan_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-** _  
_

Una calurosa mañana de verano en el instituto Konsen, los estudiantes hacían planes para las vacaciones que no tardaban en llegar, en algunas aulas se rendían los últimos exámenes, otras organizaban algún viaje escolar, y otras se limitaban a pasar el rato mientras entregaban los trabajos finales. La sala de profesores estaba casi desocupado excepto por cierto sensei:

– "Keeenseeeiiin" – canturreó una voz muy conocida rompiendo el agradable silencio en medio del sofocante calor.

– "Kuna–san, le he repetido todo el semestre que debe decirme _sensei_ " – Le regañó el profesor, cerrando la libreta de reportes que estaba llenando.

– "¿Qué estabas escribiendo?" – La peliverde estiró el cuello tratando de leer inútilmente en la libreta recién cerrada – "¿No será una carta de amor?" – Extendiendo los brazos en un intento de abrazar al sensei.

– "Yo no hago esas cosas" – Poniéndose de pie, esquivando a la entusiasmada estudiante – "Ya que estás aquí ayúdame a llevar estos cuadernos al salón de clases y repártelos a tus compañeros".

– "¡Sí señor!" – Adoptando una posición algo rígida intentando imitar un saludo militar – "Me llevaré los cuadernos pero tendrás que invitarme algo, Kenseinnnn" – Mashiro tomó los cuadernos y se giró regalándole a su sensei una vista panorámica de sus bien torneadas piernas apenas cubiertas en la parte superior por la pequeña falda. El sensei desvió la mirada pero pudo ver a la chica guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mashiro no dio ni dos pasos cuando un estudiante se ofreció a llevar los cuadernos por ella y otro le invitó a ir al cine, cuando terminó de repartir los cuadernos en el salón de clases tenía al menos cinco invitaciones para salir, las que decidió cancelar a última hora, como ya estaba acostumbrada. Porque ella era así. Siempre sonriente, como una campañita navideña, revoloteando por todos lados como mariposa en un prado en primavera, pero nunca salía con ningún chico.

– "Otra vez con lo mismo" – Comentó hastiada una chica de anteojos que se sentaba a su lado – "Si vas a dejarlos plantados mejor recházalos desde el principio, Mashiro".

– "¿Y romperles la ilusión? Eso sería cruel" – Mashiro desvió la mirada por la ventana – "Hey, Lisa, ahí va Rose".

– "¿Y?" – Lisa continuó leyendo un volumen de manga, aparentemente shoujo.

– "Y después dices que yo soy cruel" – Mashiro hizo un puchero – "Rose–in es un buen chico".

– "Quedamos en darnos un tiempo" – Lisa cerró el manga de golpe y lo guardó en su bolso.

– "¿Tiempo?" – La peliverde observó a su amiga con curiosidad – "¿Y cómo de cuánto estamos hablando?".

– "No lo sé" – Lisa levantó los hombros y se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir del salón de clases – "Tal vez todas las vacaciones de verano".

– "¡Pero eso es mucho tiempooo!" – Mashiro empezó a dar brincos alrededor de Lisa y lanzó extraños chillidos intentando inútilmente captar su atención. Después de varios intentos decidió volver a casa, no sin antes dar una vuelta por la sala de profesores. Estaba próxima a llegar cuando encontró a cierto peliblanco deambulando por un pasillo – "Keeenseeeiinnn".

– "¿Qué ocurre, Kuna?" – El sensei se giró mostrando el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual.

– "Ya entregué los cuadernos, Kense–in" – Mostrando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

– "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Dime _sensei_ ".

– "¿Me invitarás algo?" – Mashiro continuó, ignorando aquella frase que el sensei le había repetido muchas veces durante todo el semestre – "Me gustaría ir a una heladería del centro".

– "Olvídalo" – Kensei suspiró resignado – "Soy un profesor, no tengo permitido relacionarme a nivel tan personal con ningún estudiante".

– "Kense–in" – Mashiro hizo un puchero y puso _mirada de cachorrito_ , pero nada parecía funcionar. El sensei se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino. "Qué guapo se ve con esa camisa" pensó Mashiro mientras iba hacia la salida, tarareando una canción.

A la mañana siguiente Mashiro llevó dos bentos y a la hora del almuerzo salió como flecha hacia el salón de profesores.

– "Kense–innn" – Dando graciosos saltos desde la puerta hasta el escritorio de su sensei – "Traje dos bentos, pero creo que no podré comérmelos y sería un desperdicio de comida, ¿Aceptaría uno, por favor?".

– "Lo siento, Kuna–san" – Kensei estaba molesto no solo porque la adolescente continuaba llamándole inapropiadamente, sino que esta vez lo hizo en frente de otros profesores que le lanzaron miradas desaprobadoras – "Seguramente alguno de tus compañeros lo recibirá gustoso".

– "Pero… Ken…"

– "Disculpa Kuna–san" – Poniéndose de pie para abandonar la sala de profesores – "Debo preparar algunas cosas para la próxima clase".

Mashiro se quedó unos segundos inmóvil. Lisa ya se lo había advertido, para Muguruma–sensei ella no era más que una _niñita_ de preparatoria. Respiró hondo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso al salón de clases. Cuando se le acercaron un par de chicos les dio uno de los bentos y luego se sentó en silencio al lado de su amiga.

– "¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Lisa, después de varios segundos de silencio. Mashiro era siempre parlanchina y bulliciosa así que verla tan quieta empezaba a preocuparle.

– "Kensei rechazó el bento" – Respondió Mashiro, muy bajito, tanto que por un momento Lisa creyó que se lo había imaginado pero bastaba con ver como el par de chicos de su salón comían el bento que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado la peliverde… es que cocinar no era precisamente una de las habilidades de Mashiro, incluso un par de veces estuvo a punto de desaprobar la clase de economía doméstica pues lo relacionada a la cocina se le daba fatal, así que para preparar ese bento no solo pasó mala noche, además se hizo algunas heridas en las manos.

– "Bueno, él se lo pierde" – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Lisa, para animarla – "Por lo que veo te quedó muy bien, basta con ver lo emocionados que están ese par que se lo está comiendo".

– "S…"– Mashiro intentó decir algo pero su voz se quebró, una lágrima amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos. Todos estaban distraídos conversando y almorzando que no notaron que Muguruma–sensei había entrado y mucho menos en que momento había sujetado dos saibashi y en un rápido movimiento tomó el último trozo de sushi que quedaba en el bento que Mashiro le había regalado a sus compañeros. Uno de los chicos protestó:

– "¡Sensei, era el trozo más grande y lo estábamos guardando para el final! ¡Además aún no ha sonado la campana!"

– "No sé de qué estás hablando" – Kensei no se dio vuelta hasta que estuvo en su escritorio, en el momento en que sonó la campana – "Así que clase, algo de orden que vamos a comenzar".

Los estudiantes apuraron en acomodar los pupitres y guardar sus bentos, los dos chicos seguían asegurando que el sensei se había comido su bento pero el resto de la clase parecía no haber visto nada, y minimizaba el asunto, excepto cierta estudiante de verde cabellera y ojos marrones que ahora sonreía radiante de felicidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida todos comentaban lo que harían el fin de semana, faltaban unos días para las vacaciones y aún con algunos exámenes encima los jóvenes querían salir un rato a divertirse.

– "Mashiro" – Un joven alto bien parecido se acercó a ella – "Vamos a ir a la heladería nueva del centro, ¿Nos acompañas? Incluso Shinji convenció a Hiyori para ir".

– "Tengo algo que hacer, Rose–in" – Mashiro le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo – "Además, si van a salir en parejas no quiero ir de violinista" – Guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.

– "Si cambias de opinión y te animas a ir eres bienvenida, cuídate" – Rose le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de despedirse. Desde la ventana del salón pudo ver a sus cuatro amigos cruzando el patio hasta la puerta principal. Era divertido ver a Shinji intentando tomar de la mano a Hiyori a pesar de que ésta lo alejaba a empujones o lo esquivaba, aun así Shinji nunca parecía darse por vencido, mientras Rose y Lisa caminaban muy cerca al otro, conversando, por más que intentara Mashiro no lograba entender porque Lisa había terminado con Rose si a leguas se veía lo bien que la pasaban juntos.

– "¿Kuna–san?" – Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró y en la puerta del salón se encontraba Muguruma–sensei.

– "Kense–in" – Mashiro sonrió al verlo y recordar lo que ocurrió a la hora del almuerzo.

– "Dime _sensei_ " – Kensei se llevó una mano al rostro, al parecer la chica se negaba a entender – "Por cierto, todos tus compañeros ya se han ido, deberías marcharte a casa tú también".

– "Ah, si… es que olvide algo y regresé" – Era obvio que mentía pero Kensei decidió pasarlo por alto.

– "Bueno, si ya lo recogiste te sugiero que vayas a tu casa" – Kensei empezó a alejarse por el pasillo, pero Mashiro corrió y se asomó por la puerta del salón:

– "¿Aún no te vas a casa, Kense–in?"

– "Tenemos una reunión en la sala de profesores, ve con cuidado, Kuna–san".

Mashiro hizo un puchero. Su plan de caminar con Kensei hasta la estación se fue al tacho. Luego de pensar un buen rato decidió que podía esperar un poco más, tal vez la dichosa reunión de senseis no tardara mucho, sacó un libro de historia y se puso a ojearlo un rato.

Eran más de las siete cuando la reunión terminó. Los profesores estaban preocupados por el bajón en el promedio general de calificaciones pues eso haría descender a la preparatoria en el ranking nacional y para variar los resultados en los últimos campeonatos deportivos no eran para nada alentadores. El director sugirió poner mano dura con los estudiantes, e incluso sugirió expulsar a aquellos cuyo rendimiento estuviera por debajo de la media, pero varios alegaron que eso les haría perder a casi la mitad de sus estudiantes, entonces se propuso ser más estrictos con los exámenes de ingreso y eso originó otro debate pues algunas importantes donaciones a la preparatoria provenían de parientes de estudiantes que no pertenecían al tercio superior precisamente. Kensei estaba bastante fastidiado por algunos comentarios relacionados al escándalo que generó la recientemente descubierta relación entre una estudiante de secundaria y su profesor en una escuela vecina, todos aseguraban que la reputación de esa escuela estaba por los suelos y que perdería muchos alumnos e incluso había la posibilidad de que fuera cerrada por semejante inmoralidad.

Cuando Kensei estaba cerca a la estación del metro vio al grupo de amigos de Mashiro caminando alegremente comiendo palomitas de maíz, todo indicaba que habían ido al cine, pero había algo que no encajaba, se veían muy animados pero Mashiro no estaba con ellos. Tuvo un mal presentimiento e hizo algo que no hacía habitualmente, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la preparatoria. Mientras iba a pasos rápidos, casi corriendo, le marcó a la peliverde sin obtener respuesta. Recordó que el salón de clases fue el último lugar donde la vio y fue directamente hasta allí, ya estaba todo oscuro pero pudo distinguir claramente su silueta, ella se había quedado dormida en su pupitre, al parecer leyendo un libro de historia. Le sacudió por los hombros suavemente sin resultados, decidió ser un poco más enérgico, pero nada, Mashiro dormía como un tronco. Buscó en el móvil de Mashiro pero para su mala suerte ninguno de sus contactos tenía el nombre escrito de forma entendible… Todo indicaba que esa absurda manía de la chica de poner sobrenombres y prefijos y sufijos a las personas también se extendía a su móvil. Decidió zarandearla con un poco más de fuerza cuando sintió que aquellos delgados brazos lo envolvían y ella, al parecer entre sueños, susurró algo que lo dejó boquiabierto: "Te quiero, Kensei".

Tres jóvenes caminaban en medio de la noche… bueno, dos jóvenes caminaban en medio de la noche arrastrando a otro que apenas y parecía recordar como caminar. Se detuvieron frente a un bloque de departamentos y haciendo gala de equilibrio y perseverancia lograron llegar al tercer piso y llamar a una puerta. Todo estaba tan silencioso que por un momento pensaron que no había nadie pero volvieron a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza. Un joven de cabellera gris y con el ceño muy fruncido abrió casi al instante y les hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido. Los recién llegados entraron sin esperar invitación:

– "Disculpa Kensei–sempai, pero esto es una emergencia" – Habló un pelinegro con un peculiar tatuaje en el rostro – "Como podrá ver, Iduru no está bien" – Señalando al rubio que acababa de caer al suelo cual costal de papas.

– "Otra vez una chica le dio calabazas" – El pelirrojo que acababa de soltar a Iduru se dirigió al sofá – "El pobre ya debería estar acostumbrado en lugar de dar tan lamentable espectáculo".

– "Tohdoh, espera" – Kensei alzó un poco la voz intentando detener a su amigo pero este ya se había sentado y no precisamente sobre el sofá. Casi de inmediata una joven peliverde se sentó y miró alrededor, confundida.

– "¿Dónde estoy?"

Tres pares de ojos fueron de la adormilada joven del sofá hacia Kensei y viceversa hasta que finalmente Tohdoh habló:

– "No es posible, ¿Tienes a una estudiante de preparatoria en tu casa, Kensei? Jamás me lo esperaría de ti" – Exagerando el tono de decepción en su voz y buscando su móvil – "Esto debo contárselo a Heizo y los otros".

– "C–cómo es posible, sempai" – El pelinegro del tatuaje parecía desconcertado.

– "Hisagi, Tohdoh, no es lo que están pensando" – Kensei intentó excusarse.

– "Pero es una chica muy bonita" – Iduru se sentaba en el suelo, quedando muy cerca a la peliverde – "¿Cómo te llamas, linda?".

– "Kuna… Mashiro Kuna" – Los ojos marrones de la peliverde encontraron los grises de Kensei – "¿En dónde estamos?".

– "En el departamento de Kensei" – Tohdoh estaba sentado al lado de Mashiro, muy sonriente – "¿En serio no recuerdas como llegaste aquí?".

– "Pues… estaba en el salón de clases y… y…" – Mashiro hizo un esfuerzo por recordar pero no lo logró.

– "Te quedaste dormida, era muy tarde y como no tengo idea en donde queda tu casa no tuve más remedio que traerte aquí" – Añadió Kensei, antes de que sus amigos mal pensados distorsionaran más la situación.

– "Disculpa por malinterpretar todo, sempai" – Hisagi levantó la bolsa que traía en una de sus manos – "Por favor acepta estos _karaage_ ".

– "Da igual y sírvelos, los trajimos para comerlos aquí" – Tohdoh abrió una lata de cerveza y notó que Mashiro lo miraba fijamente – "Ellos son Iduru y Hisagi, están en último año de la universidad, Kensei y yo éramos sus sempais" – Alcanzándole un lata de cerveza a Mashiro – "Yo soy Tohdoh, el gruñón ese y yo somos amigos desde la preparatoria".

– "Oh" – Mashiro parpadeó y se quedó viendo un rato la cerveza que le entregó el tal Tohdoh.

– "Kuna no puede beber, aún es menor de edad" – Kensei se acercó a Mashiro con intención de quitarle la cerveza pero, tal vez movida por la curiosidad, o solo por hacerlo enfadar, o por las dos cosas, Mashiro se bebió el contenido de la botella de golpe, ante un desconcertado Kensei y su grupo de amigos que empezaron a hacerle porras.

Los primero rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana cuando Mashiro abrió los ojos. El techo no se le hizo para nada conocido por lo que decidió sentarse pero al hacerlo sintió como si todo diera vueltas y la cabeza le pesara mucho, confusa se llevó las manos al rostro y notó que había estado durmiendo sobre un futón completamente desconocido y que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo desvió la mirada y encontró un departamento limpio y bastante ordenado, en un rincón habían varias botellas vacías acomodadas en una caja, miró hacia el lado opuesto, donde había un sofá y vio a Kensei algo incómodo, durmiendo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como fugaces flashes a su cabeza. Estaba en el departamento de Kensei y había conocido a sus amigos y… se había puesto a beber como vikingo. El terrible dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba le hizo entender por qué Kensei intentó en varias oportunidades detenerla pero ella, obstinada como siempre, bebía con más ganas. A gatas se acercó al sofá para observar a su _sensei_ dormido. El ceño fruncido había desaparecido y lucía bastante relajado, su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Mashiro levantó una mano y acarició suavemente la gris cabellera. Lo que siguió no se lo esperaba: Kensei entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al verla, mientras pronunciaba su nombre: "Mashiro". El corazón de la peliverde empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que temió que él lo escuchara, cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Kensei, sus labios rozaron solo por un segundo, pues Kensei se levantó de un brinco y le dio la espalda.

– "Así que ya despertaste, Kuna–san" – Dijo, sin voltear a verla – "Te prepararé algo de beber y me parece que tenía algunos remedios para la resaca en algún lado" – Kensei se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

– "Kense–in" – Mashiro estaba muy confundida.

– "Kuna–san, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Dime _sensei_ ".

El resto del fin de semana fue una agonía para Mashiro. Después del incidente, Kensei le dio algo de beber y medicinas para luego acompañarla a la estación del metro, se la pasó todo el camino regañándola por beber con extraños pese a ser menor de edad y un montón de cosas más, no le dio tiempo para preguntarle lo que había pasado… porque él dijo su nombre, ella lo había escuchado, eso no fue obra de la resaca… ¿Verdad? Había pensado tanto en eso que no durmió bien y por poco llega tarde a clases el lunes. La primera clase era precisamente con el causante de sus desvelos, después de disculparse por llegar apenas a tiempo Kensei le dio permiso para entrar y sentarse y todo hubiera sido como siempre si no fuera porque las compañeras que se sentaban enfrente no dejaban de hablar: "¿Estás segura?", "Sí, eran ellos, estaban por el café a donde van las parejas, el que está al lado del karaoke", "Quién lo diría, tan tranquilos que se veían los dos", "Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, las parejas así son para toda la vida".

– "No les hagas caso" – Lisa le tomó la mano al notar el interés de Mashiro en la conversación de las otras chicas.

– "Lisa, ¿De quién están hablando?" – Mashiro tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lisa se tomó algo de tiempo antes de responder.

– "Al parecer vieron a Muguruma–sensei en una cita con Unohana–sensei".

Mashiro se puso de pie llamando la atención de toda la clase e incluso de Kensei que notó como aquellos ojos marrones se abrían de par en par y le miraban fijamente, como esperando una respuesta, para luego aguarse, así como se puso de pie sin razón aparente para el resto de sus compañeros, Mashiro salió corriendo del salón de clases. "Era de esperarse", pensó, mientras cruzaba el largo pasillo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener sus sollozos, "Después de todo, para él solo soy una niña", bajó de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero continuó, corrió hasta el pequeño jardín del patio posterior, a esa hora estaba vacío y podría llorar a gusto, había un cielo hermoso esa mañana y ella, parada allí, con el corazón roto. Hasta la naturaleza era cruel con ella.

– "Kuna…" – Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro mientras aquella voz, tan conocida, mencionaba su apellido – "¿Por qué saliste así del salón? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Te duele algo?".

– "Quiero estar sola, Kensei" – Logro decir en medio de sollozos, había intentado decirle sensei, pero aquella palabra se rebelaba a salir de su boca.

– "Eres una estudiante de mi clase, Kuna–san, no puedo dejarte aquí" – Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla ir de un lado a otro siempre sonriendo o tarareando alguna canción, era la primera vez que la veía llorar y no le gustaba, para nada.

– "Por–qué…" – Mashiro cerró los ojos, sintió su corazón oprimirse fuertemente en su pecho, como si estuviera por estallar – "Saliste… con… Unohana–sensei" – Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, temía a la respuesta pero necesitaba oírla.

– "Mashiro" – Kensei la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo para luego alejarla un poco, para verla a los ojos mientras hablaba – "No salí con Unohana–san, simplemente nos encontramos en el centro comercial y me ofrecí a ayudarla a llevar sus compras, se veían bastante pesadas" – Observó cómo lentamente los sollozos cesaban y aquellos ojos marrones vidriosos por las lágrimas recuperaban el brillo usual que tanto le gustaba – "Si era eso lo que te preocupaba pudiste preguntarme al final de la clas…" – Mashiro le rodeó con ambos brazos en un enérgico abrazo.

– "Prométeme algo, Kense–in" – Habló sin deshacer el abrazo, si lo hubiera hecho habría notado el sonrojo en las mejillas de su sensei – "Yo seré la única que pueda quedarse a dormir en tu casa".

– "Pero Mashiro…"

– "Sin peros" – Mashiro deshizo el abrazo y levantó su dedo meñique – "Promételo" – Kensei desvió la mirada para evitar que ella viera lo avergonzado que se sentía, la peliverde permaneció inmóvil, no tenía intención de ceder. Kensei suspiró.

– "Está bien" – Entrelazando su meñique con el de Mashiro, quien sonrió de inmediato – "¿Podemos volver a clases?".

– "¡Hai! Kensei–sensei" – Mashiro aprovechó el descuido de su sensei para entrelazar por completo sus manos y caminar llevándolo a rastras.

– "Mashiro, espera".

– "Sólo hasta las escaleras, por favor, Kensei" – Pidió ella, radiante bajo ese cielo de verano. Demasiadas emociones, pensó él, solo ella podía desencadenar tantas emociones en él en tan solo unos momentos. Por otro lado, Mashiro sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa de felicidad, ciertamente tendría que soltar su mano al llegar a las escaleras, pero de ahí en adelante las cosas no serían las mismas, estaba segura que todo sería aún mejor de ahora en adelante.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

 **Ohayo! Tal vez alguien recuerde que alguna vez mencioné que quería escribir un ShiYori en una relación Alumna–Maestro, pero a la hora de la hora, creo que Kensei y Mashiro encajaron más en este oneshot, al igual que en "Una chica enamorada" el leer doujinshi fue la principal fuente de inspiración, y he estado escuchando música rompecorazones en busca de inspiración para "Una brisa de verano" y terminé escribiendo este fic e inspirándome para otro capitulo de "Bajo un cielo de flores de cerezo", así que ya se imaginan que actualización se viene XD**

 **He estado trabajando y viendo mucho anime de temporada y he descuidado un poco mis fics, por ahora el que va a avanzar es USOCB y tal vez UBDV, los demás quedan en hiatus tal vez hasta marzo, pido disculpas anticipadamente y les envío muchos abrazos y galletas pícaras, ¿Me perdonan?**

 **Kisses**

 **Maryeli/ Milly–chan**

 **PD: Intenté subir el shot a mi otra cuenta pero no recuerdo la contraseña, soy un caso XD**

 **PD2: le hice un cambio de look a mi perrita y ahora parece un schnauzer gigante lol**

 **:***


End file.
